This Wasn't Supposed To Happen
by Hermione's Clone
Summary: Harry dumped Hermione. Hermione has a plan will it work?rnRHr.rnNO FLAMES. My first fic be gentle. UPDATED
1. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (It all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling.)**

**This Wasn't Supposed To Happen.**

****

**Hermione was more studious now then ever; she used to study so she'd be prepared for anything but lately she'd been using it to cover up her feelings. You see, just last week her long-term boyfriend Harry Potter had just broken up with her. She really loved him and had thought he loved her too so the break-up was a big shock that left her deeply hurt and devastated. **

**Ron's POV **

**I watch her from behind my card house hoping it doesn't explode I still rember that eyebrow incident, she thinks no one can tell but I can. Harry really hurt her when he ended their relationship, so Hermione is being Hermione and hiding behind all her books homework and studies like normal which got me suspious; What girl that when your boyfriend just broke-up with you? She finally broke away from her books to go her dormitory.... if I was Harry I wouldn't treat her like that not that I like her like her or anything. **

**Hermione POV **

**I really didn't know what to think when Harry dumped me but we're still friends.**

**Taking advice from Lavender never really never seemed like the right thing to do but since **

**she seems to know more about this stuff than me I'll give it a try.**

****

**" Hey, Lavender I need your advice on something." said Hermione uncertainly.**

**" What is it?" questioned Lavender eagerly.**

**"It's about.... its about Harry" said Hermione quickly.**

**"You know how we broke up and everything?"**

**"How could I not?" said Lavender**

**"Well I want to get him back, any suggestions?" said Hermione**

**"Make him jealous!" exclaimed Lavender.**

**"How?" **

**"Get with Ron, that's his best friend you know. He'll be so jealous he'll want you back in no time!"**

**"It's crazy but I'll try it."**

****

**Christmas At the Weasleys**

**When the trio arrived at the Burrow, Hermione was very nervous and jumpy Ron and Harry Kept asking her why but she wouldn't say a thing.**

****

**Hermione's POV **

**I have to tell Ron now and I can't lie to him, I'd feel too much guilt. I'll just come straight out and tell him. Ron I need your help, you see when Harry broke up with me I was really heartbroken and I need him as more than a friend will you help me? And then I'd tell him my plan. I just hope he'll help me. I just don't know if it will work. Harry is his best friend.**

****

**"Ron. I need to talk to you" said Hermione**

**"Alright...what?"**

**"Alone. Follow me."**

**Ron just shrugged and followed.**

**"Well, you know how Harry and I broke-up."**

**"Yeah, and?" said Ron**

**"I need your help to get him back I really need him." **

**"And where do I fit into all of this?" asked Ron**

**"I need you to help me make him jealous." **

**"What do you want _me _to do?" asked Ron**

**"Pretend to be my boyfriend?"**

**"Yuck! That means I have to like kiss you and stuff." said Ron in disgust**

**"Well yeah."**

**"I don't know about this Hermione," said Ron uncertainly.**

**"But... alright could we just wait to tell Harry we're "going out" until we get back to Hogwarts?"**

**"Okay thanks so much Ron!" she said hugging him.**

****

**The Mistletoe**

**"Ron, Hermione Fred, George, Ginny, Harry! Come into the family room. NOW!" called Mrs.Weasley.**

**There was complete chaos as everyone ran down the stairs until....**

**"Oy! You two stop right there!" said Fred; everyone looked around to see whom Fred was talking to. **

**"Ron.. Hermione look....up." They both looked up...mistletoe.**

**"Oh....." said Ron with a look of horror on his face.**

**"Well, best get it over with."**

**Hermione was getting closer and then it happened. He could feel her lips on his and he stood there in shock and as soon as he realized what had happened he pulled away fast.**

**He looked around and then he saw Harry he had a look of pure well...jealousy on his face and then when he looked at Hermione and she..... smiled**

That's it for now please review. Please be gentle this is my first fic. I appreciate constructive criticism. If you like it all be glad to write more. 


	2. Telling Harry

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed...You Rock!!! Thank for the advice to improve my writing you guys rock!!!**

**::drumroll:: Disclaimer: All the wonderful characters belong to.....J.K Rowling **

**The plot belongs to me...I guess. **

Telling Harry 

**Even though everyone at the Burrow was dreading the end of the Christmas break no one was dreading it more than Ron. To make matters worse ,discussing the "plan" was out of the question as Harry kept hovering around so they never got a chance to be alone.**

On The Hogwarts Express 

Everyone was quiet on the train ride home, Ron was fidgeting with a hole in his robes and avoiding making eye contact with Harry or Hermione. Hermione kept gazing out the window; and Harry, was just staring at his chocolate frog card but not really seeing it at all.

At Dinner

"Hermione," Ron whispered.

"What?"

"Can we tell Harry tomorrow at break?"

"Okay, Ron"

In The Boy's Dormitories

Ron's POV 

What have I gotten myself into? Helping Hermione to get back at Harry? I shouldn't have done this. This better work or this was all for nothing.

Even though Ron stayed awake thinking about what he had done Harry went straight to sleep.

In The Girls Dormitory

"Did it work?" asked Lavender eagerly.

"Yes and no." said Hermione

"What do you mean, yes and no?"

"Ron and I didn't tell Harry yet."

"Well hurry up! I want to know if this works." said Lavender.

"We're telling him tomorrow," said Hermione climbing into her four-poster bed.

"Okay tell me right-"

"OKAY LAVENDER! Goodnight." said Hermione through the hangings of her four-poster.

Much to Ron and Hermione's displeasure break came fast the next day.

"Harry?" said Hermione

"Yeah?" answered Harry

"Ron and I have something to tell you. We're uh..." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"We're together." said Hermione.

"Huh?"

"Together _together_" said Hermione

What will Harry's reaction be? What will happen? Well for you to know that, I have to write, and for me to write you need to review so please do. Thank you for reading. Is there anything else you would like to see in this story let me know.


	3. Harder To Ignore

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the plot, it's mine.**

**Continued from break...**

"**Oh." said Harry**

"**So, this doesn't bother you?" asked Ron speaking for the first time.**

"**I'm fine," said Harry annoyed.**

**This was a lie of course.**

Harry's POV Ron and Hermione? I always knew that they liked each other or so I thought. But, after Hermione and I started going out I felt sure that those two together was quite impossible. Now I don't know what to think. 

**Five Weeks Later**

During the past five weeks Harry had grown accustom to seeing Ron and Hermione together. It still bothered him when he thought about "them". Plus, all his homework and classes that he had to concentrate on. 

**During Divination on the Friday before the Hogsmede weekend, Ron was acting like nothing had happened between them. How could Ron just act like nothing was happening? ; Harry thought.**

**A/N: I know it's short but school is starting for me so me updates won't be as long.**

**Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Hogsmede

**Thanks again to people who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine**

****

**In The Common Room Before Hogsmede**

"**Harry" said Hermione quickly.**

"**What?" **

"**Are you coming to Hogsmede?" asked Hermione for the fifth time today.**

"**NO!"**

"**Why not?!"**

"**JUST GO WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry yelled.**

**Hermione didn't say anything she just looked at him and climbed out of the portrait hole.**

**At The Three Broomsticks**

"**Hermione, I don't think we should be doing this anymore it's not helping us at all. Harry won't even talk to me." said Ron in a worried tone.**

"**Ron it _is _working."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Yes. Harry's jealous of you, because you're "going out" with me."**

"**How do you know?"**

"**Just go with your boyfriend and leave me alone,-" Hermione mimicked. **

"**He said that?"**

"**Yes. Please Ron just a little longer?" pleaded Hermione.**

"**Oh, alright." said Ron.**

**A/N: Another short chapter! Next chapter: Harry comes to his senses!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. The Final Decison

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Over the past January Hermione began to notice things were happened to her when she was around Ron. For example, one day during History of Magic, Hermione found herself looking at Ron more often than usual. She also found that whenever Ron talked to her, her heart started to beat faster and she felt very nervous. Although she had no idea what was happening, she knew she could guess

February

A large crowd Gryffindor of 6th years was gathered around the notice board inside the cozy common room reading a flyer that had recently been posted.

_Due to the overwhelming success of the Yule Ball two years ago, a Valentine's Day Ball will be held from 8:00 to 12:00 at night on February 14th._

Boys groaned and girls giggled as they made their way up the stone steps to the dormitories. As soon as she reached the inside of the girl's dormitory Hermione sat down glumly on her bed there was something bothering her and she was sure that this would be the time to tell Pavarti the problem.

"Pavarti?" Hermione said softy.

Pavarti, who was too busy chatting away with Lavender Brown about what she was going to wear and who she wanted to go with.

"Pavarti?" Hermione said a little louder.

Pavarti turned and walked over to Hermione a curious look on her face.

"Yes?"

"Your plan didn't work."

"What do you mean, _it didn't work_?" said Pavarti as though the idea was ludicrous.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and she shook her head and stared at her feet.

"Hermione?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Hermione said now almost yelling in frustration and sliding into the covers of her four poster bed and shutting the hangings as the lights went out.

"What wasn't supposed to happen, Hermione?!" Pavarti whispered through the darkness.

"I don't_ need_ Harry anymore!" Hermione said, hoping Pavarti would catch on.

"Well then, just tell Ron that you two are done getting Harry to be jealous, you know what I mean."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what _do_ you mean?"

"I think I'm in love with Ron!" Hermione said then covered her mouth in shock as though she couldn't believe that she had said that.

"Oh...well the ball is tomorrow and you could err...well goodnight Hermione." said Pavarti as shocked, maybe even more than Hermione was.

Hermione sighed and fell into a troubled sleep.

The Next Afternoon at the Library, 4:00pm

"Hermione, can we talk?" Ron said pulling Hermione aside while Harry was curiously browsing the Quidditch section.

"Sure." Hermione said while making sure Harry was out of earshot.

"Hermione, are we still well you know together?"

"Yeah Ron about that...I um-" she said nervously, then Hermione glanced at her watch, " I got to go!" with that she dashed out of the library.

"Where are you going?" Ron said.

"Getting ready! Bye Ron, Harry!"

Gryffindor Common Room, 8:00 PM

Harry and Ron hovered rather nervously at the base of the staircase. Harry was wearing the same bottle green robes as he had last time they had a ball. Ron however was wearing new robes of a dark navy blue. Just then Hermione came down the steps wearing the same periwinkle robes of that strange material as the Yule Ball in fourth year. Except that this year her hair was all down over her shoulders except a small amount which was pulled away from her face, her brown hair was smooth and straight with soft waves.

"Hi guys." Hermione said a smile on her face.

"Who are you going with Harry?" Ron suddenly asked.

"Luna," Harry said rather bored. (A/N: I just had to...giggles)

"Well, let's go then." said Hermione, trying hard to hide her amusement.

"Right" Ron said.

Harry sighed deeply, "Alright."

In the Great Hall

After a great feast while no one talked except Luna who was going on and on about how she and her dad had almost caught a Crumple Horned Snorkack, Dumbledore cleared away the tables and made way for a dance floor. After the music had started Hermione looked over nervously at Ron.

"Do you uh...want to dance?" Hermione asked

Of course Ron didn't want to dance but he couldn't say that. "Sure." he muttered.

Hermione got up, grabbed Ron's hand before he could say anything else and led him over to the dance floor. As soon as they reached the floor Hermione nervously placed her arms around Ron's neck and pulled him closer. They danced for while until Ron noticed Harry was trying to catch Hermione's eye.

"Uh, Hermione." Ron said pulling away from her.

"What?" Hermione said rather dreamily looking up from Ron's shoulder where she had been laying down her head.

"Harry." he said.

All this time Harry had been walking over and he had now arrived at the pair.

"May I cut in?"

"Sure." Ron said immediately letting go of Hermione who sighed, as Ron walked over to a table and sat down.

"Uh, Hermione can we talk?" asked Harry who led her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Sure," Hermione said rather nervously as Harry slipped his arm around her waist.

"I just realized something." Harry said.

"What?"

"I...I...I still love you."

Hermione gasped, "Oh Harry..."

"Can't you just tell Ron..."

"Harry how could you say that? He's your best friend!" With that Hermione pulled away from Harry and stormed off over to the table where Ron was sitting.

"Hi Hermione, you okay?" Ron said noticing how she had walked away from Harry.

"I'm fine, can we err, talk? Outside?"

"Sure." said Ron curiously, getting up from the table and following Hermione outside.

As soon as they reached the grounds Hermione walked over to one of the benches and sat down Ron following and sitting next to her

"What is it? Did the plan work?"

"It did but it uh, backfired."

"Hermione, what-mmph" Ron tried to speak but was cut off by Hermione kissing him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

As soon as Ron recovered from the huge wave of shock that had hit him he was about to kiss her back but he hesitated.

Hermione must have noticed his hesitation because she pulled away from him and looked down shyly at the ground.

"Hermione..." Ron said breathlessly. He put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Why?"

"I didn't mean to-"

Ron was silent.

Hermione felt that she should just let it out, "I love you Ron."

"What did Harry say?"

"I didn't tell him. Please tell me you love me back. Please."

"I do. But I can't..."

"Why not?" Hermione said looking hurt.

"We have to be friends. Just friends, you were with Harry first and-"

"But I don't love him! I love you!"

"You might think you do but you don't!"

"Ron...please believe me." said Hermione bowing her head as though she was ashamed of herself for falling in love with him.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but it feels like I'm betraying Harry. He's my best friend!" said Ron anger rising in his voice now.

With that Hermione burst into tears. Seeing her crying Ron thought he should say something.

"Hermione, it's not like I don't love you back. I just think it would be better if we, well, waited until Harry felt better."

"But now that I know how you feel, I'll never think about you the same."

"Hermione, can't we just be friends...for now?"

"Okay." she said in a rather sad tone.

"Let's go!" Ron said, and together they walked up to the castle, as friends.

FIN

**A/N: I know unrealistic ending! But never fear a sequel is on the way if you wish it! So please review!**


End file.
